


Hotel confessions

by darkabysses



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drunk confessions, I'm Sorry, M/M, but jorel doesn't believe it's fake, fake jordon x george, oblivious jorel, platonic jordon x george, poor dylan can't even enjoy his boyfriend alone, sad jorel, why do i always make him this stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: Jordon and George were fake boyfriends. And Jorel hated it.





	Hotel confessions

Jordon and George were fake boyfriends. That's what they called themselves; they'd always been close, and at first it was just stupid jokes during interviews and on stage, just to give their shippers something to talk about, but as time passed, they started acting like they were dating even in their everyday life. They were constantly cuddling and holding hands, and sometimes you could catch them giggling at God only knows what. There were few pics of them kissing on the internet too. And Jorel hated it. He loved his friends, but he had hated their relationship since the beginning. He couldn't stand the sight of them together, his insides twisted every time he caught them smiling at each other. It was only when he started thinking that Jordon deserved more, that he would suit him better than George did, that he realized that what he felt for the bandana rapper went beyond friendship. But he never tried to seduce him or nothing of the sort; he knew he was hopeless and that he couldn't stand a chance against George.  
They played at a festival that evening, so obviously they decided to celebrate before going back to their hotel rooms. They went to a club that one of the crew members suggested them, and after two hours they were all drunk, except for Jorel, who didn't really feel like drinking; George and Jordon had been particularly flirty on stage, so he was already feeling nauseous and he knew alcohol wouldn't help. The couple was on the dance floor, the bandana rapper was completely wasted and was dancing around his fake boyfriend, who was visibly embarrassed but still smiling. And Jorel couldn't help but stare at them, gritting his teeth. He felt a hand on his knee and turned to his left, Danny was giving him a reassuring and understanding smile. He heard Dylan groaning, but he ignored him.  
Danny knew about his crush, Jorel didn't even have to tell him, he just figured it out alone and one day he asked him if he had fallen for their band mate. Jorel didn't want to admit it at first, but he knew that he needed someone he could vent to before his feelings could eat him alive, and he was grateful for how his friend tried to comfort him without judging him. The couple went back to the counter, where the rest of the band was, and Jordon looked at Jorel and grinned, making the older one blush. He loved that cheeky smile; it made him want to kiss him all over his face, but at the same time it felt like someone was stabbing his heart.

\- I'm drunk - Jordon stated  
\- We can see it - Dylan said rolling his eyes

The bandana rapper lowered his eyes and saw Danny's hand, which was still on Jorel’s knee, and his grin was replaced by a weird smile, like he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

\- I think we should call it a night and go back to the hotel - George said

Everyone nodded and they walked outside, then they headed to their hotel. George had his arm around Jordon's waist all the time, since the younger one couldn't really walk straight and Jorel stared at his shoes to avoid seeing them. Once they arrived at their destination, they had to decide how to split; since they were five Jorel usually ended up sharing a room with Danny and Dylan, leaving the fake couple alone. They stopped in front of the two elevators, and after George went to take their keys, Jorel started walking towards his usual roommates, but someone hugged his left arm.

\- Jay's sleeping with me and George tonight - Jordon said

Jorel widened his eyes and blushed furiously, and then he looked at Danny, mentally asking him what he had to do. The golden masked rapper nodded and smiled, and Jorel took a deep breath.

\- O-okay -  
\- Then it's decided - Dylan said while putting his arm around Danny's shoulders

Jorel stared at his two band mates as they walked in the elevator and a sudden realization hit him; was there something between those two? Danny knew about his crush on Jordon, so he would certainly tell him if he had a crush on Dylan, right? Maybe he didn't tell him anything because he didn't want to make him feel like a third wheel. Jorel mentally slapped himself, how could he have been so blind? And it meant that he probably ruined lots of their romantic moments every time he went to Danny to ask for some comfort, or every time they shared a room. His thoughts were interrupted by Jordon, who was tugging at his shirt.

\- Let's go Jay -

Jorel nodded and followed his two friends in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Jordon put his head on Jorel's shoulder, who felt his heart skipping a beat. He wasn't used to those displays of affection and he felt brave enough to kiss the bandana rapper's head, who sighted at the contact. Jorel smiled and looked up, meeting George's eyes, who smirked at him, and he suddenly looked at his shoes, embarrassed. Few seconds later the door opened, and the three boys walked to their room, which was at the end of the hallway. As soon as George unlocked the door, he lay on one of the two king sized bed, and Jordon sat on his back.

\- You're heavy - the older one complained  
\- Sorry babe - Jordon said while lying next to George - I know how much you love being on top -

Jorel felt like throwing up, so he took off his shoes and jeans and lay on the other bed. He didn't think about the fact that sharing a room with those two would also mean witnessing their little farce. And he couldn't even run away to Danny.

\- Come here Jorel, there's enough space for everyone - Jordon said patting the mattress next to him  
\- No thanks -  
\- Aw, c'mon, don't you want to cuddle with me? -

Of course he wanted to. He wanted to jump on that bed, kick George on the floor, pin Jordon on the mattress and kiss him passionately. But he couldn't do it, so he decided to stay in his bed and ignore the other two.

\- Goodnight -

Jorel covered his face with the blanket, hoping the it would help him isolating his band mates' voices, and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Jordon's giggling.  
He managed to sleep for three hours, until he felt the mattress shifting and his blanket being tugged at. He opened his eyes confused and tried looking around him, the weak light coming from outside the window only showing him a silhouette lying next to him.

\- Jorel - Jordon whispered  
\- What are you doing? -  
\- You're ignoring me -  
\- I was sleeping, why don't you go back to your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll give you all the attention you need -  
\- My boyfriend? -  
\- George -  
\- He's not my boyfriend, we are really close but he's my best friend. I've got my eyes set on someone else -

Jorel felt his heart skip a bit; he was relieved to hear that there was nothing between him and George, but there was still someone else. He bit his bottom lip, debating if he should ask who that person was, and break his heart, or not, remaining in his blissful ignorance. But he just couldn't ignore what he said.

\- Who? -

Jordon giggled and put his hand on Jorel's waist.

\- You -

Jorel turned around to face him and froze. Did he hear him well or was it just his imagination?

\- Me? -  
\- Yes, you -  
\- Is this a joke? You're pretty drunk -  
\- Oh god -

Jordon took the older from the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him, kissing him fiercely. Jorel closed his eyes and moved his lips along with Jordon's, while he ran his hands all over the bandana rapper's body. The two broke their kiss, trying to catch their breath, and Jordon put his arms around Jorel's neck.

\- Maybe I should stop messing around with George and make you my real boyfriend instead - Jordon whispered against the older one's lips

Jorel nodded, than he remembered that it was too dark for the other to see him.

\- Sounds like an amazing idea -

Jordon giggled and connected their lips, this time with less force, taking his time to savor Jorel's lips.

\- Do you want me to go back to George? - Jordon asked few seconds later with a teasing tone  
\- No -  
\- Can you two shut the fuck up? - George asked annoyed - you want to fuck each other, I get it, but let me sleep -  
\- Is he jealous? -  
\- No, he knows about my crush on you, he's just grumpy because we interrupted his beauty sleep -  
\- Danny knows about mine on you - Jorel said - do you think he's dating Dylan? -  
\- Of course they are dating, they've never told us but it's kind of obvious -  
\- Oh my god, I didn't notice -  
\- You're always so oblivious Jay -

The bandana rapper giggled and kissed the older one, then he yawned and scooted closer to Jorel, who wrapped his arms around him, and then kissed his cheek.

\- Goodnight Jay, goodnight Georgie -  
\- Night gays -  
\- Night Jordon -

Jorel kissed the younger one's forehead and closed his eyes. He was so happy that Jordon felt the same way towards him; if he'd only known it, he would have confessed earlier. He was too oblivious for his own good, but he couldn't wait to tell Danny about what happened. He thought that he needed to kick his friend's ass for not telling him about him dating Dylan, but at least they could have double dates. He kind of felt bad for George, but at the same time he didn't; served him right for all that fake boyfriends thing. He smiled at himself and kissed Jordon's forehead, than after few seconds, he drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to try something with this ship, and this is the result. I’m sorry for not giving enough space to Danny and Dylan, but I have another fic in store for them. Let me know if you liked it or not, comments are always much appreciated. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
